Gigais Gone Wild
by Meander Red
Summary: Listed as Ichigo and Rukia because the gigais don't have listings. Kon is a perverted plushie lion who occasionally inhabits Ichigo's body. Pyon is Rukia's extremely affectionate and loyal gigai. And when both of them get a bright idea one day.... Review!


Kon smiled as he looked out of the window in his room. Well, Ichigo's room, but since he was currently in Ichigo's body, it was practically the same thing as far as the mod soul was concerned. Definitely an improvement over the plushie lion he normally inhabited unless Ichigo was out of body on shinigami business.

Unfortunately, the jerk's body did not attract nearly as much attention as he wanted from the ladies. Sure, it was better than being dressed up like a ragdoll by Yuzu or kicked around when he was looking for a little love, which was his normal plight in his magnificent plushie glory. And when he was like this, it was almost without fail that there were never any hot chicks around. Not the girl that liked Ichigo, not the busty chick who had pounded his face in the ground from the school, and not his adored onee-sama, Rukia. Ichigo still had no idea how lucky he was to spend so much time around the primary object of Kon's affections.

Hell, most of them followed Ichigo on whatever 'shinigami business' he was on. Especially Rukia.

Selfish bastard.

The door opened and with a squeal, a dark haired goddess, clad in pajamas, burst into the room with a smile, before giving another joyful squeal, Pyon, the gigai of his heavenly goddess flung himself into his arms in a exuberant hug.

"Kon-chan, Kon-chan, I just learned a new game when my mistress left me to walk home after school last week with Tatsuki and Chiizuru. Chiizuru said that it was lots of fun.

He thought of the bespectacled, but decently proportioned, lesbian friend of his heartless master and his beloved savior with her beauty, and the other girl's sense of fun.

And to play with Pyon, who was so openly affectionate? And who looked so much like onee-sama?

Kon smiled as he turned to face the expectant gigai.

Let the games begin!

***

Ichigo and Renji walked ahead as Rukia and Byakuya followed behind, both making sniping comments in turn at the substitute shinigami and vice-captain as they headed back to Ichigo's house. Whether the two adopted siblings had grown closer after the whole fiasco the month before was impossible to tell from what they had seen so far on the captain's impromptu visit to the living world since the only time that either Byakuya or Rukia seemed to acknowledge anything was when they were insulting Ichigo and Renji. A point that seemed to be the primary amusement for each of them.

"Look, it's my house, I can go find the damn gigaikon since you were the idiot who left it behind with Pyon in the first place." Ichigo said as he started up the stairs.

"Kuroaski, you will not go through my things!" Rukia shouted as she chased after Ichigo while Renji shook his head in mild disgust, and Byakuya looked on stoically at the display.

Suddenly from upstairs, another peal of shouts occurred from both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Kon, what do you think you are-? That is MY body, dammit! I did not give you permission to-,"

"Pyon! Why are you like that? And to think that you would dare to let that thing defile-,"

"Hey! That was Kon, even if he was in my body. Let's get that straight here!"

"Mistress, it was all in innocent fun. Mistress, I can explain!" The sounds of Pyon's pleas drifted off into the distance as it became evident Rukia was dragging the hapless gigai off.

"And you! Kon, if you ever do anything like that while I'm out of my body again, I will give your little plushie ass to Hat and Clogs so that Jinta can use them for target practice!"

The last part was very audible and Ichigo emerged still threatening a terrified lion plushie within an inch of the mod souls technically inanimate life.

"You keep your gigaikon inside of a stuffed animal?" Byakuya asked Ichigo, the disdain clear in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it works better than those crappy PEZ dispenser thingies that look like demented rabbits and ducks!"

"How unfortunate. And pathetically characteristic of your intelligence, Kurosaki," the captain replied with a sigh.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!" Ichigo yelled in response.

"Don't yell at nii-sama! And how dare you say Chappy is stupid!" Rukia added as she emerged dragging a now dripping gigai, which was still muttering pleading apologies to the irate shinigami before she whirled and faced the poor abject Pyon.

"Now that you are washed, dressed, and disinfected after that shameful display, what do you have to say to me."

"My apologies, mistress. It will never happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Ichigo muttered under his breath ferociously.

Renji exchanged a look with his captain and decided that he did not want to know more as Rukia reassumed her now apparently disinfected gigai, which Ichigo was muttering injured comments about and they headed back to Urahara's shop so to finish discussing matters.

However, Renji felt a wave of extreme relief that it appeared neither Ichigo or Rukia, let alone, heaven forbid, Byakuya had noticed the odd pale pink smudge that ran along the edge of Ichigo's teeshirt which was peeking out from beneath the edge of the crumpled and oddly buttoned school uniform shirt that the substitute shinigami wore.

Renji wisely refrained from pointing this out and instead listened to the more pleasant soliloquy of his captain's latest round of insults on his intelligence.


End file.
